sociology_job_marketfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-2014
Please keep listings in alphabetical order Institutions hiring for fall 2014 Armstrong Atlantic State Bard College Barnard College Birmingham Southern College Boston College Boston University Cal State-Fullerton Carthage College Clemson University Colorado College Colorado State University Cornell University (Development Sociology Dept.) Florida State George Mason University Georgia State University Grinnell College (Theory) Grinnell College (Stats, Methods) Harvard Hope College Hunter College, CUNY Indiana University - Bloomington Johns Hopkins University Kalamazoo College Kent State Knox College Lewis University Louisiana State Loyola University Chicago Marquette University Miami University (OH) Middlebury Missouri State Mississippi State University Montclair State Murray State University North Central College North Dakota State Norwich University Oberlin College Ohio State Oklahoma State University Old Dominion Oregon State University Penn State Purdue University Quinnipiac University Rutgers University, Camden Rutgers University, Newark Salem State University Sam Houston State University Simon Fraser University Skidmore Spring Hill College Southern Illinois University Edwardsville St. Norbert College Stanford Sociology (3 positions: Environment, Middle East, and South Asia) Towsond University University of Alabama-Birmingham University of British Columbia University of California - Berkeley University of California - Davis University of California - Irvine University of Cincinnati University of Colorado - Boulder University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Delaware University of Kentucky- Health University of Maryland University of Massachusetts - Boston University of Massachusetts - Lowell University of Miami University of Michigan University of Missouri - St Louis University of New Mexico (crim) University of New Mexico (quant) University of North Carolina-Charlotte (gender) University of North Florida University of South Carolina - Crim University of South Carolina - Crim & Afr Amr Studies University of South Carolina- Family University of Tennessee - Knoxville University of Texas- Austin University of Toronto University of Washington, Tacoma (crim) University of Wisconsin, Madison Ursinus Villanova University Virginia Commonwealth University Washington State University-Vancouver Wesleyan University Westmont College Willamette University Schools that have requested more materials Knox College Penn State Skidmore SUNY - Cortland University of Delaware University of New Hampshire University of Wisconsin - La Crosse Wesleyan University Schools that have canceled search Wesleyan University - Af Am Studies Schools that have made a long list Brown University -Development Brown University - Environment Grinnell College (theory) Marquette University McGill University University of California - Berkeley Wesleyan University Schools that have made a short list FSU Soc/PH Louisiana State University (All positions) Lehigh University Schools that have scheduled phone/Skype interviews Arkansas State University Cal State-Chico Cal State-Fullerton Hope College Idaho State University Lycoming Montclair State Ohio University- (crim) Ohio University - inequality Oregon State (Theory) Plymouth State University Providence College (global studies) Radford University of Colorado-Colorado Springs University of Delaware University of Kentucky (health) University of Massachusetts, Boston University of Michigan (School of Natural Resources) Wesleyan University Westmont College Wilkes Willamette University Schools that have scheduled in-person interviews Birmingham Southern College Boston College Brown University -Spatial search Brown University- Orgs Brown University - Environment George Mason University Hope College Indiana University-Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) Louisiana State University (Environment) Florida State University (Crim) Johns Hopkins University Kent State Mississippi State University New York University Oberlin Radford Rutgers - Newark (Crim) Saint Norbert College Southern Illinois SUNY-Buffalo University of Alabama-Birmingham University of California - San Diego University of California - Irvine University of Colorado - Boulder University of Missouri-St. Louis University of Kentucky University of Miami University of Missouri - St Louis University of Nebraska-Omaha University of New Mexico (crim) University of New Mexico (quant) University of South Carolina - Crim University of South Carolina (family) University of Tennessee - Knoxville (crim) Unversity of Texas-San Antonio University of Toronto - Mississauga University of Utah Wagner College Wilkes University Schools that have made an offer University of Kentucky (crim) Schools that have confirmed a hire Schools with a Failed Search